merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (Season 1)
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#025d25; color:#ffffff;" | Episode Guide |- |'Season' |Season 1 |- |'Episode' |1 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#025d25; color:#ffffff;" | |- | Previous Episode | N/A |- | Next Episode | Chapter 2 |} Plot Here Summary Prolougue (Pandora) On a late silent night in Nowein, inside Castle Nowein, Queen Lola Blacktyde is putting the 3 year old Prince to bed in his chambers. As she kisses her son goodnight King Gerald Blacktyde of Nowein bursts into the room frantically. Following him is his trusted knight and advisor Agron, and following him come several servants and guards. Looking at his wife worriedly Gerald informs Lola that word has just reached them informing them that Solon Benefort has just over thrown the city of Deklen and has now proclaimed himself High King of Pandora. Agron then informs them that Princes Tyrion and Jaime Benefort are marching towards Nowein from Norkol as they speak, scouts have reported that they are but mere hours away. Gerald tells Lola that Solon plans to conquer Nowein due to the belief that ties with the Blacktydes and Storms are too close and that Nowein will revolt. As servants prep the wagon for the King and Queens departure Lola realizes that Gerald has instead armored up for battle and has begun gathering his forces. Shocked Lola asks what he's doing to which he tells his Queen that he will not abandon his people and if he dies, he'll die fighting, not running. Lola tells Gerald they should run NOW so they can fight LATER, however Gerald is not fond of giving up Castle Nowein and giving up the people to the Beneforts refusing ot be remembered that way. Lola argues that Gerald is not thinking rationally, however Gerald demands that Lola board the Wagon and escape with their son. Lola refuses to abandon her husband to die to which he tells her that she must leave for the sake of their son. Agron pitches in and tells them that the Beneforts will be there soon and they must leave quickly. Lola pleads for Gerald not to make her choose between leaving with their son or staying with Gerald, however Gerald tells her that there is NO choice but to leave. Once the wagon is ready Agron, along with a small group of riders are ordered to accompany the wagon. Before Lola boards tearfully she asks Gerald where they're going to which he tells her that they all be heading south-west towards the coast in Deepwood Motte where LordSamuel Grompton will await them and will have a ship waiting for them that will leave Pandora and go South towards Condoka home of the "Storms". While Lola is still reluctant to leave the King and Queen exchange their final goodbyes and express their love for one another, before Gerald orders the carriage to leave. As Agron and the riders ride off with Lola and Ted, Gerald and his men get ready for battle as the horns of the Norkol Army sounds in the far distance. From the top of the neighboring hill Agron watches the sacking of Nowein from his horse as he leads the carriage away. A few hours into their ride the carriage stops. Then suddenly Agron opens the side door and informs the Queen that Jaime Benefort and his riders have flanked their route and are closing in on them. Agron readys a horse for the Queen to use to escape with the young Prince. Lola asks of Agron's fate to which he tells her that he and the guards are going to hold the Beneforts off to give Lola time to get as far away as possible. However Lola then changes the plan and instead tells Agron to leave with Ted and get him to Deepwood Motte. At first Agron refuses but Lola then reminds Agron that she is still "Queen" and that it was an order. Agron tells Lola that King Gerald would not approve to which she informs Agron that her husband is now probably dead which makes her son Ted the new king and it's his safety that matters now. Although reluctant Agron mounts his horse and securely holds onto young Ted who cries for his mother. Lola kisses her son and expresses her love for him and says that everything they've done for him is for his safety. Agron sadly bids farewell to his Queen and commands his men to protect her with their lives. Lola then quickly tells Agron to go and make sure her son makes it. With that he rides off and Lola awaits the arrival of Jaime's men. Within the hour Benefort Soldiers surround Lola's carriage and her guards engage in a short skirmish. However they're easily outnumbered and Lola's guards are quickly killed off. Prince Jaime then arrives and dismounts his horse and opens the carriage to find Lola sitting inside. As she exits Jaime orders his men to put away their swords as he does the same. Lola stands silently as Jaime addresses Queen Lola. Lola asks if Jaime killed her husband to which he tells her "'I' have not... but by now yes, he probably is..." Hurt Lola asks what will happen to her then? Jaime sheathes his sword and approaches Lola "Nothing... you have my word you'll be safe. But in order for me to do that you're going to have to come with me, to Deklen." Disgusted Lola asks why she would ever agree to that?! It's then that a soldier steps forward and unsheathes his sword. Jaime then tells her "Because if you don't, despite my wishes, my men have been ordered to kill you..." As day breaks Agron arrives at the coast within the territory of Deepwood Motte. There at the docks is a ship awaiting their arrival, however Lord Grompton is no where to be found. Instead his ward awaits him and after apologizing for his Lord's absence he assures Agron that the ship will do as planned and will set sail for Condoka. However Agron changes plans and instead tells the ward that they will not be setting sail for Condoka, instead they'll be going to Saiedge. The ward confused tells Agron that their King's orders were to take the Prince and the Queen to Condoka, though he's worried of the Queen's absence. However Agron declares that the King and Queen are presumed dead and that there is nothing left in Pandora for the Prince, at least as of now there's not. So the safest place would be to go somewhere out of the Benefort's reach, a place where Agron has alliances. The ward agrees and orders the captain and his men to change course and set sail for Saiedge. Kaeiglen 17 years later, in a small village within the Faredac Desert, 18 year old Shaina Storm under the slave name of "Llyara" is being sitting in a bronze cage which is in the middle of a small market. Many men outside of the cage look on and whistle out to the young platinum haired girl while she sits balled up barely clothed. Once her slave trader, Balleo Dyninar, is done setting up his stand he signals for his guards to unlock and escort the slaves out of the large cage. Each chained together there is no where to run. As two guards stand beside them, spears pointed at them, Balleo begins the selling. Many people come and go, a few offer deals to Balleo for Shaina but Balleo, intrigued with Shaina himself, isn't giving her up for a small price. Until a hooded figure walks up to Balleo and asks how much. Skeptical of the hooded man Balleo tells the man cockily "30,000 coin". Without hesitation the hooded man hands over to Balleo 40,000. Shocked at how easily the man paid for Shaina he asks the man how he came about so much money believing it to be a scam. The hooded man tells Balleo that he paid his money, now he wants the girl. However while holding the coin purse he declines and tells the hooded man she is no longer for sale. With a gesture his two guards with spears approach the hooded stranger. But with quick reflexes the stranger unsheathes his sword and holds Balleo hostage demanding to have the girl. Frightened Balleo accepts and orders the guards to unchain Shaina. Hesitantly Shaina walks by the stranger's side. As the hooded man walks off, Balleo checks himself and realizes that the stranger has stolen back his coin purse. But by the time Balleo checks the street the stranger has disappeared with Shaina. In a fury Balleo orders to have them found, and his guards scurry off. Saiedge Elsewhere, also in the present day, an older 20 year old Ted Blacktyde is in a sparring match with Elf Prince of Seaderk, Finn Treeleaf. Despite Ted showing great prowess and skill he is still no match for the swiftness and quick reflexes of an Elf. Ted loses and the match is over, however off to the side watching is Elf Queen of Seaderk Noira Treeleaf, Finn's mother. After helping Ted up Finn advises Ted on his flaws, though Ted does point out that he will never be as fast as him. To this Finn then points out that that is the reason why Ted must always be a step ahead saying "Do not fight in the now, instead be two steps ahead of your opponent... and do not get so easily distracted." It's after saying this that Seaderk Elven Guard member Vanya Orelwen stands beside Queen Noira. Ted grins and murmurs to himself "Easier said than done..." Finn greets his mother and addresses Vanya. Upon walking over Ted greets Noira as well, but as "Mother" too, then looks at Vanya with a grin and nods, however she isn't quick to fall for his small advances. Finn asks if everything is okay to which Noira informs Finn that his father has requested his presence at once for an urgent matter. With haste Finn rushes off, Ted is quick to follow but Vanya then says aloud "...only, Finnick..." Ted stops and looks let down. With a sigh Ted understandingly walks off, noticing this Noira suggests Vanya be the one to speak with him. Vanya stammers but ends up reluctantly agreeing and follows after him. Over looking the city Ted sulks, Vanya stands beside him and tells him not to take things so personally. Ted then expresses his frustration that he feels like he's not good enough to ever go out with the rest of the Elven Guard acknowledging that he knows it's probably because he can't keep up. Vanya assures Ted that the King does indeed trust in Ted, it's just that everyone is good at some things, and some people may be just good at other things. Ted sarcastically thanks her for being so reassuring to which Vanya admits that she never claimed to be good with motivational speaking. They both chuckle and Ted then takes her hand to which Vanya sighs and pulls it away. This also disappoints Ted "... Ever since I was young I never felt like I fit in this place..." Vanya sighs and apologizes and tells Ted why "THEY" can't be to which Ted nods saying he knows, it's because they're from two separate worlds... "If only I knew which one I came from..." he adds. Vanya then tries to bring Ted up "Ted, you're amazing and you will always be ONE OF US, but perhaps your destiny just lies elsewhere. You will find it, it just takes time." Ted then argues that he won't live for hundreds of years like the Elves and that he's tired of "waiting" on the sidelines until his moment comes. He then tells Vanya about another dream he had last night. Curiously she asks what it was about this time to which he tells her it was of a dark haired woman... and she was in pain. Kaeiglen Back in the Faredac Desert the stranger has led Shaina out of the city on horseback. He pulls up to a small campsite set up outside of the city. After they dismount they rest as the stranger begins the fire. Shaina sits quietly and hugs herself while the stranger does his thing. After sliding off his hood he looks up at Shaina and asks if she speaks, first doing so in English. However she remains silent. He then speaks in Valyrian asking "Quptenkos Ēngoso ȳdrassis?" you speak the common tongue?. However still she remains silent. After sighing he continues to tend to the fire. He then introduces himself back in English "Well I've never been too good at Valyrian, but since I can assume you don't speak I'll use MY common tongue... not that you can tell the difference probably... I'm Joriah, pleasure to finally meet you Shaina Storm." Suddenly he catches her attention and she looks up at him. He notices this and meets her eyes. She then mutters out finally "How do you know that name?" Grinning he replies "Oh, so you do speak?" Wearily Shaina then asks again "Why did you call me that?" He then looks at her and replies "Well because, is that not your name Shaina Storm?" Defensively she shuffles away from him to which he assures her "No no, you're safe I promise. I didn't free you to hurt you, or turn you in to the Beneforts." Curiously she then asks why he DID free her then to which he then tells her "Because my queen, I'm here to help you..." Saiedge Back in Seaderk, Finn and his a few other elven archers are prepping their horses. Ted approaches Finn and asks what their "father" has asked him to do. Finn assures Ted it's nothing that he should be worried about and instead tells he should train on his archery next saying he could use a lot more practice. Frustrated Ted tells Finn he doesn't NEED to do anything and demands to know why he's leaving with soldiers. Finn then sighs and informs Ted that a nearby village has been attacked. Ted then is aware that several villages within their territory has been un siege for the past few months. Finn then says that what Ted doesn't know is that when they noticed that attacks growing closer to home they soon found out they were Orc attacks. This surprises Ted saying that no Orcs have been seen in Saiedge for YEARS, much to Finn's agreement. Finn then tells Ted that for the Orcs to be orchestrating attacks with such organization, it might mean that something larger is at work, so he's been assigned with investigating and tracking them down. Ted suggests he go too saying that Orcs are things he can take down, offering his help. However Finn tells Ted that if the claims are true then he's better left there at Seaderk where he can help defend the city in case things go wrong, to which Ted tells Finn things WONT go wrong if he goes with them. However Finn tells Ted NO, that he is to remain in Seaderk and watch after the Elven guard and protect the city. If he runs into any trouble he promises to send word back to Ted. With that Finn then sets off east out of Seaderk. Appearances Characters Featured * Gerald Blacktyde * Lola Blacktyde * Ted Blacktyde * Agron * Jaime Benefort * Shaina Storm * Balleo Dyninar * Joriah Spyros * Finn Treeleaf * Vanya Orelwen * Noira Treeleaf * Logon Treeleaf Deaths * Gerald Blacktyde